


What It Means to Worship

by 2am_limbo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Adam Parrish, Soft Ronan Lynch, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_limbo/pseuds/2am_limbo
Summary: They were made for each other. The Universe made sure of it, Ronan knew.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	What It Means to Worship

Sometimes Adam indulges Ronan and his reckless spontaneity. When he's had an especially trying day, he wants nothing more than to let go, let his body lead the way, shut his brain off, and just act. He doesn’t want to be in control of everything anymore, at least for a while, and so he allows Ronan to absorb it all and to lead the way. It’s an unspoken concession.

The experiences that arise from those days are some of Ronan's favorites. That specific urge that Adam gets is palpable even before he gets out of his car, before Ronan even lays eyes on him, he can feel it. When those days come, a large sense of pride swells up in Ronan’s chest reminding him that he has helped Adam Parrish discover these parts of himself. This deeply logical, analytical, calculating boy from the past has learned to embrace those other parts of himself, the freer, darker parts. Just how Adam has helped him take a pause and allow his mind to think a moment prior to reacting. They were made for each other. The Universe made sure of it, Ronan knew.

“Lynch,” Adam starts as he sits his keys down, the skin around his eyes darker than usual, and his eyes almost stormy, “let’s go for a ride.” He reaches for the hem of his white v-neck t-shirt covered in gasoline and oil from work in order to change.

Ronan quickly makes his way in one stride to face Adam and holds his hand still. “Don’t,” he simply says huskily and cups Adam’s face to kiss him hard. Ronan pulls the BMW keys out of his pocket and leads the way without a word.

The 89 miles an hour drive down I-64 is silent. No words are exchanged, no shared glances. All of the windows are down and Adam’s temple rests against the door, the cool breeze blowing through his hair, clearing his head, and Ronan almost wants to cry at how content and peaceful Adam looks then.

As they reach the overpass that looks over the next city, Ronan swerves onto the wrong shoulder, ignoring blaring car horns. He puts the car in park, pulls the key out of the ignition, and jumps out of the car all in one swift movement. Adam simply watches Ronan through the front windshield, looking confused.

“Well, come on then, Parrish!” Ronan shouts over the traffic. Adam is dumbfounded and has no idea what the hell they’re doing, but he trusts Ronan to hell and back. He scrambles to get out of the car.

Ronan takes his hand while walking along the shoulder, suddenly yanking it without warning and leading him across the three busy lanes, forcing Adam to run along with him in order to avoid disaster. Ronan gently pushes him up against the jersey wall that overlooks the city and the east-bound ramps below, and lifts him up to sit with his left leg in between Adam's. He pins him still so that he can’t fall and can rest his ear against Adam's chest, feeling his heart pounding there. He slides his arms up Adam's back and hooks them over his shoulders, keeping his face pressed to his chest as if he were clinging onto Adam for some sort of survival. 

After a brief stunned moment, Adam wraps a hand around the back of Ronan's neck, and cups the back of his head with the other as if cradling him. Adam trails light butterfly kisses all along the side of his head, over an eyebrow, an eyelid, his temple, and then presses his cheek to Ronan’s while tracing soft lines back and forth over the base of his neck. Adam wasn't sure how long they stayed there, the ever-present evening traffic’s tail lights blending into the black, starry night, all of the sounds rushing away and becoming hollow, like a rush of blood to the head. 

Sometimes Ronan would gently run his face along the fabric of Adam's shirt, almost cat-like, and above the collar, running his nose and lips along the bare skin there, along collar bones, veins, scars. There is no heat to it, no lust, only adoration, and absolute devotion and worship. Ronan needs Adam to know, and Adam needs Ronan to know. 

Adam gently caresses the back of Ronan's head and the soft stubble growing there, delicately tracing his fingers along the back of his neck, causing Ronan to shiver. Adam chuckles lightly and cups both sides of Ronan’s face for him to look up at him as he places his lips to Ronan’s forehead.

“Can we stay like this forever?” Adam whispers in Ronan’s ear as the traffic begins to quiet down. It had to be somewhere in the early hours of the morning by now. Maybe a day, maybe a couple, maybe an eternity. Time doesn’t hold too much meaning when it is spent with Ronan Lynch.

Ronan smiles with his eyes still closed once Adam pulls away from his ear, and Adam feels the vibration of his hum up against his chest in response.

Ronan turns to Adam’s good ear and says sweetly, “We can do anything we want to. It’s you and me. If you want to stay like this forever, we’ll stay like this forever. I’ll give you whatever the fuck you want.”


End file.
